Serena Potter
by Terra1993
Summary: Serena Lily Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister. Follow Serena as she goes thought the wizarding world with her two friends, Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy and Christoper Elijah Granger as they go to Hogwarts. (starts in Sorcerer's Stone). Story much better than summary/ description.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you readers recognize from the Harry Potter books/movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my character Serena Lily Potter, the character Christopher Elijah Granger belongs to my friend, Kiba1278, and Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy belongs to my other friend, SunriseDestined. images for the characters and outfits will be posted on my profile page. Please review i want to know what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

*November 1st, 1981- 4 Privet Drive*

Night had set on Privet Drive when a man appeared form the forest, wearing long purple robes that swepted the ground as he walked down Privet Drive. The man reached inside of his robes, pulling out what looked like a sliver cigarette lighter. He held it up into the air and clicked it, causing all the street lights to fly towards the Put-Outer.

"I should have known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the man said to a tabby cat that was watching him. The cat slowly started to transform back into a women wearing green robes with glasses.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true?" she asked as they walked down the street towards 4 Privet Drive. "That last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow, looking for the Potters. Is it true that James and Lily Potter are- are- that they're dead?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so Professor, the good and the bad" Professor Dumbledore said. "And the children?" McGonagall asked. "Hagrid's bringing them" Dumbledore told her.

"Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked as they walked passed some cars. "Ahh Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life" Dumbledore said as a rumbling sound broke through the sound around them.

The two Professors looked up at the sky as a huge motorcycle fell out of it, landing in front of them. "Hagrid, at last. Where did you get that motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked the huge man, wearing a brown jacket and goggles. "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I got them, sir" the giant said as he picked up the two babies from the side car. "No problems, I trust?" Dumbledore asked. "No sir. The little ones fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol" Hagrid said handing Professor Dumbledore the baby boy and handing Professor McGonagall the baby girl. Both babies had matching lightning bolt scars on their foreheads.

"Albus, do you really think it's safe? Leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They really are-" McGonagall said as she and Dumbledore walked towards 4 Privet Drive. "The only family they have left" Dumbledore said. "They will both be famous. There will be no child in our world that will not know their names" McGonagall said as they reached the front door. "Exactly. They are far better off growing up away from all of that. Until they are ready" Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall place the twins on the steps.

"Good luck Harry and Serena Potter" Dumbledore said placing a latter on top of the babies.


	2. Chapter 2- Nine Years Later

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you readers recognize from the Harry Potter books/movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my character Serena Lily Potter, the character Christopher Elijah Granger belongs to my friend, Kiba1278, and Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy belongs to my other friend, SunriseDestined. On my profile page will be links to the outfits the characters will be wearing. Please comment/review but please don't leave rude comments.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nine Years Later

The sound of a series of heavy knocking on the cupboard door causing Serena Potter to jump up right, hitting her head on the low ceiling. "Ow" she said as she sat down next to her brother.

"Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia yelled, hitting the door with more heavy knocks, causing Serena's brother, Harry Potter, to jump up from the bed. "Good Morning" Harry said to his twin sister, who was rubbing her head. "Morning" She said as Harry put his glasses on.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping sound coming from someone on the stairs. "Wake up cousins! We're going to the zoo!" their cousin, Dudley said as he jumped up and down on the stairs.

Serena sighed as she started to follow her brother out of the cupboard. She could hear Dudley laughing as he pushed Harry back into the cupboard, causing Harry to slam into Serena.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy" Harry and Serena heard their aunt say as they walked into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday son" Uncle Vernon said. "Why don't you two just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything" Aunt Petunia said. "Yes Aunt Petunia" the twins reasoned as Harry started to cook on the stove and Serena started to make the coffee.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" Aunt Petunia said as she covered Dudley's eyes and moved him towards his presents.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee girl!" Uncle Vernon said as Harry up food on Uncle Vernon's plate. "Yes Uncle Vernon" Serena said bring him a hot cup of coffee.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked as he looked around at all of the presents. "36, counted them myself" Uncle Vernon said. "36. BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!" Dudley screamed at his father. "But some of them are bigger than last year's" Uncle Vernon said trying to calm his son down. "I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE" Dudley screamed. "This is what we're going to do. When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia said. "Then I'll have…have…" Dudley said thinking of the number. "Thirty-eight" Serena said quietly from her spot next to her brother. "QUIET!" Uncle Vernon yelled at her as the telephone ringed form the other room.

Aunt Petunia got up and went to answer the phone. Harry and Serena could hear her speaking fast and softly into the phone. When she came back, she had a worried look on her face. "Bad news Vernon" Aunt Petunia said ignoring Harry and Serena. "Mrs. Figg can't take them" She said jerking her head towards the twins, who looked excited.

After going through any other options, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon couldn't find anyone for Serena and Harry to stay with. So they are forced to take the twins with them to the zoo.

*Outside*  
Aunt Petunia and Dudley both got into the car as they waited for the twins and Uncle Vernon. Right before the twins could get into the car, Uncle Vernon pulled them aside. "I'm warning you two now," He said furiously as he held onto their shoulders in an iron grip. "Any funny business, any at all and you two won't have any meals for a week." Both Senear and Harry nodded. "Get in," He said as he shoved them towards the car, ending their little pep talk.

*At the Zoo*

At the Zoo, the first place Dudley wanted to visit was the Reptile House. Once they were there, Dudley had no problem finding the biggest snake in the entire place.

"Make it move," Dudley wined as Uncle Vernon tapped loudly on the glass. The snake didn't move a muscle. "Move." said Uncle Vernon. "Move!" Repeated Dudley, impatiently. "He's a sleep," Harry said as Serena stood next to him nodding her head. "He boring," Dudley said as he waddled off to go and started a look at some turtles where Aunt Petunia and his friend was standing with Uncle Vernon following.  
The twins approached the glass now that their Uncle and Cousin weren't there, hogging all the space. "Sorry about them, they don't understand what it's like, lying there day after day watching people press their ugly faces in on you," Serena said softly. For a moment Harry was about to tell his sister that she was insane for talking to the snake because he couldn't answer them but to the twins' astonishment, the snake opened one eye and raised itself off the ground, staring straight at them.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked in amazement. The snake nodded its head and slithered up to the glass. "It's just we're never talked to a snake before," Harry said awkwardly. "Do you...Do you talk to people often?" Serena asked the snake. The snake shook its head sadly.  
"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry asked but the snake only gestures towards platinum beside the twin's side of the glass. It read: "Boa Constrictor, Brazil. Born in captivity". "I see," Serena said softly, feeling slightly sorry for the snake. It must have been horrible to grow up behind glass, having people come to look at you every day.

"That's us as well," Harry finished her sentence. "That's us as well. We never knew our parents either." Serena opened up her mouth to say something else but Dudley interrupted her. "Mummy, Dad, come here!" He shouted, running towards them. "You wont' believe what this snake is doing!" He shoved Harry and Serena to the side causing them to fall onto the ground. Serena let out a small yelp as the concrete floor scraped her knees. Anger began to boil up inside of her like boiling water.

"Ahhhhh!" Serena couldn't believe her eyes as Dudley suddenly fell inside the snake habitat. The glass had just...vanished! The twins stared as the snake slithered out of his habitat which Dudley was struggling to stand in and was sliding past them. "Thankssssss" The snake hissed. "Anytime," Harry breathed as Serena was so astounded to speak at all. "Snake! Ahh!" People were screaming all around the Reptile House as the snake slithered towards the door.  
The twins turned their attention back to the snake habitat, Dudley had finally gotten to his feet and was about to step out of the habitat when the glass suddenly appeared once more, trapping him inside. Serena giggled while Harry smiled wide, trying not to laugh.

"Mum! Mummy! Help me!" Dudley howled, his words slightly muffled through the glass.

"My Darling boy!" Aunt Petunia panicked, slamming the palms of her hand against the glass. "How did you get in there? Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?" Aunt Petunia was frantic with fear while Uncle Vernon loomed over Serena and Harry who were still sitting on the floor; as soon as they saw their Uncle's expression, their smiles faded from their faces.

* 4 Privet Drive *

"Its all right sweetheart," Aunt Petunia said as they rushed into the house. Dudley was wrapped up in a baby blue towel. He was still soaking wet and he looked like he was going to catch a cold. As soon as the door shut, Uncle Vernon turned on the twins. "What happened?" He demanded furiously, giving Harry and Serena a hard glare.

"We swear, we don't know!" Serena protested and Uncle Vernon's expression seemed to become even more furious. "One moment the glass was there then it was gone," Harry added desperately. "It was like magic!" The twins said in unison. In response, Uncle Vernon took hold of the twins' collars of their several-sizes-too-large shirts and began to drag them towards their cupboard under the stairs.

He pushed them roughly inside. Harry fell onto his bed and Serena tripped over her brother's legs and fell onto hers. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and spoke through the vent on the door, "There's no such thing as magic," Then slid it firmly shut.


	3. Chapter 3-Letters from No One

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you readers recognize from the Harry Potter books/movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my character Serena Lily Potter, the character Christopher Elijah Granger belongs to my friend, Kiba1278, and Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy belongs to my other friend, SunriseDestined. On my profile page will be links to the outfits the characters will be wearing. Please comment/review but please don't leave rude comments.

* * *

Chapter 3: Letters from No One

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned the twins their longest- ever punishment. By the time they were let of the cupboard, Serena, Harry and Dudley were all on school break. When school started up again in the Fall, Harry and Serena would be attending a secondary school, Stonewall High while Dudley was going to be going to Smeltings. So far, the twins had avoided having their heads stuck in the toilet but no one saying that it wouldn't happen, after all, Dudley's gang of friends had been over several times and the twins had successfully been able to hide from their clutches so far.

"Get the Post, Dudley," Uncle Vernon's voice made Serena glance at him. He had his nose in the newspaper, which he had unrolled when he sat down.

"Make Harry or Serena get it," Dudley said focusing on his breakfast.

"Get the post Serena," Uncle Vernon said nonchalantly, obviously not willing to argue at the moment.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry snapped, defending his sister who gave him a small smile before poking her fork into a bit of sausage and popping it into her mouth.

"Get the post, Harry," Uncle Vernon commanded.

Harry sighed as he stood up and went out into the hall to retrieve the post. He was gone for a few moments before returning. Serena looked at him funny as he slid a small envelope into her hands while he handed Uncle Vernon two cards before sitting down at his spot at the table with a letter of his own clamped in his grasp.

Serena frowned, this was the first time in the twin's entire life they had ever gotten something. The envelope was soft brown and in careful writing, it read:

Miss E Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Harry's read the exact same thing except for the name. Serena carefully ran her fingers across the smooth writing then flipped it over to find a seal with an eagle, a lion, a serpent and a badger surrounding a lager letter H.

While the twins had been admiring their letters, Uncle Vernon had tossed the rest of the mail carelessly onto the table once he was done reading them.

"Oh Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk," Uncle Vernon reported to Aunt Petunia, who was busy in the kitchen.

"Dad! Look! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley spoke loudly, making Serena jump. She had been so interested in the letter, she hadn't expected him to speak.

Suddenly her letter was yanked out of her hands. She lunged towards it saying, "That's mine!" at the same time Harry yelled, "Hey!" Uncle Vernon was holding Harry's letter in his fat hands while Aunt Petunia's talon-like hands were clutching Serena's.

"Hey, give it back! Its ours!" the twins yelled.

"Yours?" Uncle Vernon repeated, obviously amused by the twins outburst. "Who'd be writing to you?" His small beady eyes moved down, scanning the address of the letter. He froze and looked up slowly at Harry and Serena who were still staring at him.  
*Sunday*  
"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion best day of the week. And why is that Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked his son gleefully.

Dudley shook his fat head before turning back to the strip of bacon he was eating.

It had been several days since Harry and Serena had received their letters they never were able to open. They had continued to receive the same letters throughout the week but first of all, Uncle Vernon burned them then Aunt Petunia began to shred them in her blender.

"Because there's no post on Sundays," Harry answered as Serena silently passed her Uncle his coffee.

"Right you are Harry," said Uncle Vernon as if it was a huge accomplishment for him. "No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today! No, sir! Not one single bloody letter! Not one!" Serena and Harry exchanged a look as their uncle rambled on. "No sir, not one blasted, miserable-" There was a sudden whooshing sound then a letter hit Uncle Vernon in the side of the head.

Serena's jaw dropped open as thousands and thousands more letters began to come in through the chimney. In the hallway, the mail slot that Uncle Vernon had nailed up, the piece of wood flew off and letters came screaming in.

Serena's face lit up and she began to smile as she jumped to her feet, trying to catch one of the letters. When she did, she jumped off the chair and rushed to the cupboard, wanting to open it but Uncle Vernon's beefy hands clamped around her. He tore the letter from her hands and Serena turned to see her brother was on their uncle's back.

Once Uncle Vernon had shaken Harry off, he snarled, "That's it! We're going away, far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" said Dudley worriedly and Aunt Petunia just wrapped her arms around him.

*Days Later-On an Island in the middle of the ocean*

They ended up in a hut in the middle of the ocean. They had been driving all day and had rented a boat to get out here. The only thing, Serena noticed, that Uncle Vernon brought was a long package.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were in one room, sleeping, while Dudley was crashed on the couch leaving Harry and Serena to sleep on the floor. Harry and Serena lay on the floor, side by side, underneath an old blanket Uncle Vernon had dug out of the old, dusty closet.

Harry had been drawing a small birthday cake out of the dust on the floor while Serena was sleeping despite the sound of Dudley's snoring.

When he had finished, Harry gave his sister a small nudge and she woke almost instantly.

"Make a wish, Serena," Harry said softly as he looked at Dudley's watch which said 12:00. The twins glanced at each other, their wishes burning in their mind. 'I wish to leave this place' Serena thought. Then the twins turned and blew on the dust cake.

Almost as soon as they did, a loud BANG sounded at the doorway of the hut. Someone was trying to get in.


	4. Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you readers recognize from the Harry Potter books/movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my character Serena Lily Potter, the character Christopher Elijah Granger belongs to my friend, Kiba1278, and Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy belongs to my other friend, SunriseDestined. On my profile page will be links to the outfits the characters will be wearing. Please comment/review but please don't leave rude comments.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys

BOOM!

Harry and Serena jumped to their feet, retreating to the other side of the room.

Dudley suddenly shot up on the couch and said, "Where's the cannon?"

Uncle Vernon ran into the room with Petunia and Serena's mouth opened in horror. In her uncle's hands was a long rifle.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon called out confidently. "I'm warning you…. I'm armed" he said holing up the long rifle towards the door.

There was a loud SMASH as the door flew off its hinges. Serena instinctively took another step back and Harry hugged her in comfort. A giant man stood in the doorway, taller than any person the twins had ever seen. He had a wild mane of hair and a bushy beard. His eyes looked like black beetles and you could see them among the hair. He squeezed into the hut and he bent down low, his head scraped the ceiling. He picked up the door and put it back easily in its frame.

"Sorry 'bout that." The giant man said gruffly when he turned back to face them.

Uncle Vernon stepped forward and everyone's attention was turned towards him. "I demand you to leave at once. You are breaking and entering."

"Dry up you great prune," The giant said gruffly to Uncle Vernon, who looked taken back by his tone. A smile played across Serena's lips then vanished as Aunt Petunia shot her a furious stare.

The giant man moved forward, looking directly at Dudley. "Well, I haven't seen you since you and your sister were babies, Harry. But you're a bit more along then I would have expected; particularly around the middle." The giant man said tapping his stomach as Serena snorted with laughter. Harry's arms tightened around her as Uncle Vernon took a threatening step towards her but was stopped as the giant gave him a look.

"I'm not...I'm not Harry," Dudley squeaked as he backed up so he was standing behind Aunt Petunia, who was hiding behind Uncle Vernon.

"I am," Harry said looking up at the giant man.

"Of course you are! An' yer sister's here as well! Harry, you look just like your father only with your mothers eyes!" Harry looked down and Serena could tell he was pleased. The giant turned towards Serena. "An' you look jus' like yer Mum but with yer father's eyes!" Serena beamed at that, happy at the feeling of pride that welled up inside of her.

"Yer two, I have something for ya. Afraid I mighta sat on it at some point but I imagine it'll taste fine jus' the same. Baked it myself, words and all..." The giant pushed his gigantic hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Finally, he pulled out a box and handed it to Harry who opened it. Serena peeked at it over his shoulder. It was a chocolate cake with green icing on it that read: _Happy Birthday Harry and Serena_

"T-thank you!" Harry said as Serena looked at the cake. It was twin's very first birthday cake in their entire life.

"Well, it's not every day my two favorite twins turns eleven now it is?" The giant laughed and he stared down proudly at them.

Harry glanced towards his sister; the exact same question burning inside both their minds. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Serena asked.

"Oh, of course!" The giant chuckled. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Of course you two know all about Hogwarts?"

"Er, no," Serena admitted softly and Hagrid looked shocked.

"No?" He repeated. "Blimey Harry, Serena, didn't you two ever wonder?" He questioned. Harry and Serena exchanged a bewildered look. "Didn't you two ever wonder how your Mum and Dad learned it all?"

Harry asked, "Learned what?"

"I forbid you to tell them, sir!" Uncle Vernon's voice suddenly cut into the conversation.

"Aw, shut up you big lump!" Hagrid said to him, folding his rifle into a form of a pretzel.

Uncle Vernon made a sound like a dog being stepped on.

Turning back to the twins, Hagrid's eyes were sparkling. "You're a wizard Harry," He turned to Serena, "And you're a Witch Serena."

The twins stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "We're a what?" They both gasped; Serena for once not having any problem with talking to a complete stranger. Usually she just stood by, listening while her brother did the talking.

"A wizard, Harry, and Serena, you're a witch," Hagrid repeated calmly before adding excitedly, "And a thumpin' good one I'd wager once you two trained up a bit."

"No..." Harry said and everyone turned to look at him. "No, you've made a mistake," Serena nodded in support. "I mean I can't be a wizard...and Serena can't be a witch...I mean, we're Harry and Serena. Just Harry and Serena."

"Well, "Just Harry and Serena"," Hagrid made sure to make the quotations with his large fingers. "Did you two ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?"

Serena paused, thinking hard about what he had just said. Right before the glass had vanished on the snake habitat, Dudley had pushed her and Harry out of the way, making her scrape her knees on the concrete ground. Her knees were all scraped up now and still hurt. She had felt anger and then the glass just...vanished...

Hagrid was nodding at them as his hand went into his pocket again and pulled out two letters, exactly the same except for the names.

Serena looked at the seal; it was the exact same as the one she had gotten almost a week ago.

Beside her, Harry read his aloud.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"_

Serena thought she was hallucinating for a moment until she opened her own and saw the exact same words, except for her name of course.

"What does it mean, 'they await my owl'?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"That reminds me" Hagrid said as he pulled out an owl from his pocket and a quill and a roll of parchment. Hagrid scribbled a note down that Harry could read upside down.

"_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given the Twins their letter's. _

_Taking them to buy their things tomorrow. _

_Weather's horrible. Hope you are well._

_Hagrid"_

Hagrid gave the roll to the owl and walked to the door as he let the owl fly into the storm.

"And they will not be going!" Uncle Vernon spoke up again; he looked furious. "We swore when we took them in that we would put a stop to all of this rubbish!"

"You knew?" Harry's voice was tainted with anger and even Serena had to fight back the urge to yell at him. "You knew all along and you never told us?"

"Of course we knew," Serena looked towards her aunt who was staring at nothing. She looked older than she had that morning. "How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was! Oh yes-she got her letter just like that and disappeared off to that school-and came home every holiday turning cups into rats!" She took a deep breath and Harry was staring at his Aunt in shock. So was Serena.

"I was the only one who saw her for what she really was. A freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud on having a witch in the family. Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two and of course I knew that both of you were the same just as strange, just as-as abnormal." She stopped for a moment then turned to face Serena, her expression was so cold, Serena took a step back. "Especially you girl. It only took one look at you to realize you would be just as much trouble as that freak you call your mother." She spat bitterly. "-And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

"Blown up?!" Serena repeated furiously. "You told us our parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash?" Hagrid cut in. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?"

"We had to say something!" Aunt Petunia answered.

"It's an outrage!" Hagrid rambled on. "It's a scandal."

"They will not be going." Uncle Vernon said firmly as though he had a choice on what happened to the twins.

"Oh and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is gonna stop them." Hagrid sneered in his gruff voice.

"Muggle?" the twins asked curiously.

"Non-magic folk," Hagrid answered the twin's question carelessly before turning back to Uncle Vernon. "These twins' names have been down since they were born. They're going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. And they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore-" Hagrid was cut off by an angry exclamation from Uncle Vernon.

"I will not be paying to have some crack pot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon had gone too far.

Hagrid seemed to grow bigger out of fury. "Never," He rumbled dangerously. "Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me..." He raised the pink umbrella he was carrying, and something Serena just noticed, and pointed it at Dudley, who's backside was pointed towards them as he ate Harry and Serena's cake. Suddenly he let out a squeal. To the Twins' delight, a small, curly pig tail was poking out of his trousers.

With an angry roar, Uncle Vernon grabbed Dudley and the Dursley family all rushed into the other room; Uncle Vernon casting one last look at Hagrid before the door slammed shut.

Serena turned back to look at Hagrid. He scratched his head before saying, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that," He said seriously, yet gently. "Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to do magic."

Still astounded about what had happened, Harry could only manage an 'okay' while Serena was staring at the door of the room the Dursley's were in, deep in thought.

"We're a bit behind schedule," Hagrid said, clapping his gigantic hands together once. "Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course." He gave them a hearty wink before pulling open the door once more. Harry and Serena glanced at each other, both beginning to smile. They both began to follow and as they made their way out into the storm after Hagrid, Harry reached out and took his sister's hand in his.

Serena glanced towards him, smiling. She was glad she had her brother to get through this with.


	5. Chapter 5- Diagon Alley

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you readers recognize from the Harry Potter books/movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my character Serena Lily Potter, the character Christopher Elijah Granger belongs to my friend, Kiba1278, and Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy belongs to my other friend, SunriseDestined. On my profile page will be links to the outfits the characters will be wearing. Please comment/review but please don't leave rude comments.

* * *

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Serena stared around London in awe. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had never taken the twins up to London before. She knew it was big but not this big. The streets were crowded with people and the stores lines were sometimes out the door.

Hagrid walked on one side of her while her brother was on the other; Harry was reading the list of items they needed for school aloud. " 'All students must be equipped with a one standard size two pewter cauldron, and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad.' "

"Oh, I've always wanted a cat!" Serena gushed. She had made the mistake once to ask The Dursley's if she could have a cat that lead her to not food for two weeks.

"Can we really find all this in London?" Harry asked tilting his head back to look at Hagrid in the eye.

Hagrid gave them a small smile. "If you know where to go." He said lifting a giant finger and pointed towards a small, dark shop that if he hadn't pointed it out, Harry and Serena wouldn't have noticed it. As Hagrid ushered them into the shop, Serena had the strange feeling that only they could see it.

Hagrid had told the twins that this place was famous; for a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in the corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A man in a top hat was talking to the old bar tender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

There was a low buzz and the chatter stopped when they walked in. Serena noticed everyone seemed to know Hagrid, they smiled and waved at him and the bar tender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"No thanks Tom," Said Hagrid, waving his hand away at the glass. "I'm here on an official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Serena buy their school supplies."

Serena was surprised that the old bar tender, Tom, looked at her and her brother as though he was going to faint. "Bless my soul," He sounded faint as well. "Its Harry and Serena Potter!"

Suddenly everyone was looking at them, the old women with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming and Serena backed up as there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry and Serena found themselves shaking hands with everyone in the leaky cauldron.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back," One said as he vigorously shook Harry's hand.

"Hello Miss Potter, such a fan!" Serena blushed got redder as each person embraced her hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. and Miss Potter," A small man in a purple top hat gave them each a shake of a hand. "I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last."

"Harry P-P-Potter. S-S-Serena P-Potter. C-can't tell you how o-pleased I am to meet you." A pale young man made his way forward as he spoke nervously and one of his eyes were twitching as he looked at them.

"Hello, Professor I didn't' see you there," By Hagrid's tone, Serena could tell he knew him. "Harry, Serena, this is Professor Quirrell. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Harry holding his hand out while Serena gave him a respectful nod, making her long, messy red hair fall into her face.

"A fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, eh, Potters?" Professor Quirrell said looking at Harry's hand.

"Yes, well must be going now," Hagrid seemed to not want to discuss what Professor Quirrell had said in the Leaky Cauldron. "Lots to buy," He added hastily as an excuse as he ushered the twins through the pub and out into the back door where there was mounds of garbage along the sides.

"See, Harry, Serena? You two're famous." Hagrid told the twins.  
"But why are we famous Hagrid?" Serena asked softly.

"I mean, all those people back there, how is it that they know who we are?" Harry asked.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry, Serena." Hagrid said a bit distracted as he stared at the large brick wall in front of them.

"Three up...two across..." Hagrid was muttering. "Right, stand back, you two," He told the twins sternly as he tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had just touched quivered. It wiggled-in the middle, a small hold appeared-it grew wider and wider-a second later they were facing an archway large enough for Hagrid, an archway into a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome, Harry, Serena, to Diagon Alley. That's where you get your quills and ink," Hagrid pointed towards a store with quills and parchment in the front window as they walked through. "Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry,"

As they passed a large crowd in front of one store with a shiny broom in the front window, Serena and her brother caught some comments like "It's a world class racing broom" and "Wow! Look at it! The new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet!"

Suddenly Serena felt something hit her inside her head and she turned to look at her brother who said worriedly to Hagrid, "But Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all this? We don't have any money."

"Well, there's your money, Harry, Serena!" Serena turned to look up at a large building that reminded her of a very large bank, thus that was what it was.

"Gringotts, the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place, not one! 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts," Hagrid told them as they walked into the building. "Harry look" Serena said pointing to the words on the doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

As they walked through the doors, they passed a creature with wrinkled skin and just a bit shorter than the twins with greenish-gray skin, Harry asked, "Hagrid what exactly are those things?"

"They're goblins," Hagrid answered back and Serena turned her head to look at the Goblin, wanting a second look. "Clever as they come the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close." Serena looked up at the goblin sitting at a towering desk that stood taller than even Hagrid.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Serena Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said.

"And does Mr. Potter and Miss Potter have their key?" The goblin asked as he looked down at the twins.

"Wait a minute," Hagrid mumbled as he began to go through his pockets. "Got it somewhere...Ha! There's the little devil!" Hagrid held up a tiny little key with his large forefinger and thumb. "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this." He handed the goblin a slip of paper which the goblin took it in his long, thin fingers. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault you-know-where." The goblin looked at Hagrid through his tiny glasses that were perched on the end of his nose. "Very well." He said finally.

They had to ride in a cart to get there. As they turned each corner, Serena was almost convinced that she was going to fall. She spent the whole ride to their vault holding tightly onto her brother's arm; pretty sure she was cutting off his circulation but he didn't complain once, no, he only put his arm around her.

When they finally reached The Potter vault, Serena was relieved to be on firm ground again. "Vault 687," The goblin, Griphook, said. "Lamp please," He said and Serena, who was holding the lamp, lifted it higher, revealing an extremely large, elegant door. "Key, please," Griphook held out his long, knobby hand which Hagrid dropped the tiny key into.

The vault door swung open and the twins' jaws dropped open. On the other side was countless of mounds of gold.

"No way..." Serena breathed, reaching out and picking one gold coin up. It felt cool in her hand.

Both were given a small pouch which they filled with gold before they stepped out again. Hagrid, who had received the key again, handed it to Serena along with a chain he had dug out of his pocket. "Here Serena, take it, you should keep it for your brother and you."

Serena smiled up at him before threading the key onto the chain and tying it around her neck.

The cart came to another stop and Griphook ran his finger across the door and it opened. Serena and Harry peered in, expecting to see more gold but for a moment they thought there was nothing there but then, Harry pointed out a small brown sack right at the back of the vault.

Hagrid, wordlessly, scooped up the bag then clambered back into the cart which took off.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Serena asked curiously.

"Can't tell you Serena, sorry, but Hogwarts business. Top secret." Hagrid answered back.

*Diagon Alley*  
"Might as well get yer uniforms" Hagrid said nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I'll get yer books. When yer two are done meet me here". "Okay Hagrid" the twins said as they walked into the shop.

"Hello, Hogwarts dears?" the kindly witch behind the counter said, Serena was guessing it was Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop

The twins nodded, looking around at their surroundings in wonder.

"There are a lot of them coming today, in fact, there is a young boy and girl here being fitted now."

Harry was lifted up onto the stool next to this strange boy. He had platinum blonde hair and was really thin. Serena was lifted up next to the girl who had black hair wearing a green jacket with a black shirt and a black skirt.

"Hello." said the girl. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" Serena said as the workers in the shop fitted her for her school robes.

The girl was about to say something when she was cut off by the boy with blond hair. "My father is up the street looking at books and my mother is looking for Potion ingredients. We are going to meet up later and get my wand. Maybe, I might drag them off to look at brooms. I don't know why the first years can't have their own. I might have Father buy me one and I'll sneak it in somehow" the boy said to Harry as the girls turned to look at them.

"That's my twin brother Draco, a bit loud isn't he? I'm Adelinda Malfoy" the girl said as her brother continued to ask questions like "Do you have your own broom?" "Play Quidditch at all?".

"Just a bit. It's nice to meet you, I'm Serena Potter and that's my twin brother, Harry that your brother is talking to" Serene said waiting for Adelinda to freak out about who she was as the workers finished fitting the girls for their robes.

"Nice to meet you Serena" Adelinda said calm as the girls got off the platform.

"You're the first person not to freak out about who I am" Serena said looking at Adelinda.

"Really? Well I figured that you probably have had enough of people freaking out about who you are. So I figured I would take the calm route. I mean so what if you are famous, you probably want to be treated like a normal person" Adelinda said.

"That is exactly how I feel. I think we are going to be fast friends" Serena said looking at Adelinda. "I agree. Shale we go check on the brother?" Adelinda asked. "Yes lets" Serena said as they walked over to the boys to hear Adelinda brother say.

"No one really knows what house they'll be in until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family's been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"Hufflepuff? Slytherin?" Serena asked Adelinda. "They are the houses at Hogwarts along with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" Adelinda said.  
"Oh my Lord, look at that man!" the boy yelled pointing to Hagrid who was waiting for the twins "Who is that?"

"That's Hagrid he works at Hogwarts." Harry said as the workers finished their robes.

"Yes, he's sort of a servant isn't he?" Draco asked.

"He's the gamekeeper." Serena said as she and Adelinda walked closer to their brothers.

"I hear he's sort of…savage. And every now and then, he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco said as he notices Serena standing next to his sister.

"I think he's brilliant for bringing me and my sister here…and stuff." Harry said defending Hagrid.

"That's odd. Where are your parents?" Draco asked. "God brother, you can't just asked people where their parents are" Adelinda said to Draco.

"Dead." The twins said.

"Oh, sorry. Well were they our kind at least?" The twins nodded their heads thinking he meant witch and wizard.

"Good, I don't really think Hogwarts should allow the other sort in, you know…Muggle born. Some never hear of Hogwarts till they get the letter." Draco said.

"We were raised by despicable Muggles. And we never learned that we were a witch and wizard until early this morning." Serena said.

"Oh, you were raised by Muggles?" Adelinda asked.

"Yes. My aunt and uncle on my mum's side. They were of no help. Abusive little idiots" Harry said.

"What's your surname, anyway?" Draco asked Harry.

"That's it," Malkin said handing them all their robes "You done, dears."

"Well, see you at Hogwarts." the Draco said as Adelinda followed him out. "See you." Serena said as the twins walked over to Hagrid.

*Later that day*

They had bought almost all of the necessities on their list. Hagrid, as a birthday present, had bought them a pet. He had gotten Harry a beautiful snowy owl who was fast asleep in her large cage with her head under her wing while he got Serena a small Siamese kitten. She decided to name her Sarabi.

Deciding to take a break, Serena and Harry had treated Hagrid with ice cream which was their way to say thanks.

"Harry, don't feed her that!" Serena pushed her brother's hand away as he tried offering his cookie-dough ice cream to Sarabi who let out a small meow.

"I wasn't going to!" Harry countered as he unfolded their list of school supplies that had been stuffed into his pocket for most of the day. "We still need a wand, Hagrid," Harry announced.

"A wand?" Hagrid repeated. "Well, you two want Ollivander's. There ain't no place better."

*Ollivander's*

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling golden letters over the door read 'Ollivander's; makers of fine wands ever since 382 b.c.'. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion on the busty window.

A tinkling bell ran somewhere in the depth of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Serena felt as though she had just entered a library which made her feel right at home while Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really like libraries because of the librarians. Every time he walked in, he was always thrown out because he did something loud like drop a book or shout to Serena on accident. Beside her, Serena could feel thousands of new questions bursting inside of her brother's head as they both stared at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," Said a soft voice. Harry jumped while Serena looked around nervously and stroked Sarabi as she meowed in alarm.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Er, hello," said Harry, awkwardly.

Mr. Ollivander extended a shaky hand and touched the lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger, then turned to Serena who shied away.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that," He said softly, sending chills running up Serena's spine. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands...well, I'd known what that wand was going to do..."

He shook his head to clear it.

"Well, now-Mr. and Miss Potter, let me see," He pulled out a long tape measure. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Err, well, I'm right handed," Harry offered and Ollivander nodded approvingly then turned to Serena who whispered, "Right,"

"Every wand had a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. and Miss Potter, we use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same. No two unicorns, dragons or Phoenixes are quite the same."

"That will do," He said once he had finished measuring their arms. "Right then, Mr. Potter." He turned his attention to Harry as he held out a wand to him. "Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and Flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand and gave it to Serena but nothing happened.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inces. Quote whippy. Try-"

Harry tried but it did nothing, Serena as well.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry. We'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder0yet, why not-unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. Serena felt a sudden warmth run into her fingers; she knew it was her brother's feeling.

"And try this Miss. Potter. Willow and phoenix feather, ten inches." Mr. Ollivander said handing her a wand with what look to be red jewels on the end of it. She felt a sudden warmth once more, reminding herself of washing her hands in hot water.

Once they paid, they exited the shop.

Hagrid took them to lunch after that. Serena couldn't stop thinking about what Ollivander had said about the wand. She guessed it must have had something to do with her scar.

"You all right Harry? You seem as quiet as your sister," Hagrid commented worriedly. "Come to think of it, Serena, you started talking then you stopped. Are you two alright?"

"He killed our parents didn't he?" Serena whispered hoarsely.

"The one who gave us this," Harry continued, sensing Serena wouldn't be able to go on. In his opinion, her feelings were extremely delicate. He reached up and indicated to his scar. "You know Hagrid. We know you do."

Beside him, Serena nodded to support him while Hagrid looked down at the table, unable to look at the twins who sat across from him.

"First and understand this Harry, Serena, because it's very important. Not all wizards are good," Hagrid began.

"Like some Muggles," Serena commented softly.

Hagrid nodded to her. "Some of them go bad," He continued. "A few years ago one of them went as bad as they can go. His name was V-. His name was V-."

"Maybe if you wrote it down..." Harry began.

"Nah, I can't spell it," Hagrid said before taking a big breath as though he was about to jump into water. "All right, Voldemort." He shuddered.

"Voldemort?" Harry and Serena repeated in unison.

"Shh!" Hagrid looked around to make sure no one had heard them. "It was dark times Serena, dark times, Harry. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought them over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. Nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one. Except you two."

"Us?" Harry glanced at his sister. "Voldemort tried to kill us?"

Hagrid shushed him a second time and looked around again. "Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your foreheads Harry, Serena." Serena reached up and her smooth finger brushed the roughness of her scar. "A mark from that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse like that."

"What happened to V-...to You-Know-Who?" Serena whispered and Harry leaned forward eagerly, wanting to hear the story.

"Well, some say he died," Hagrid cleared his throat. "Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you two're famous. That's why everyone knows your names. You two're the boy and girl who lived".


	6. Chapter6-Platform Nine and Three-Quartes

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you readers recognize from the Harry Potter books/movies. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own my character Serena Lily Potter, the character Christopher Elijah Granger belongs to my friend, Kiba1278, and Adelinda Narcissa Malfoy belongs to my other friend, SunriseDestined. On my profile page will be links to the outfits the characters will be wearing. Please comment/review but please don't leave rude comments.

* * *

Chapter 6: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Serena looked around King's Cross. It was so crowded. This was one of the many places Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had never taken the twins. It was extremely crowded with passengers struggling to get to the trains that would take them to their destination.

"Blimey is that time?" Serena was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of Hagrid's shocked voice. "Sorry Harry, Serena, but I'm gonna have to leave. Dumbledore would be wanting his...Well, he'd be wanting to see me. Now, your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your ticket. Stick to it Harry, Serena, that's very important. Stick to your ticket."

Serena examined the neat writing on the ticket Hagrid had just handed her. "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake," Harry said, speaking what both he and his sister were thinking. "This says Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There's no such thing. Is there?" The twins said looked up to find the spot where Hagrid was standing seconds earlier was empty.

"What now?" Serena asked quietly.

As at the same moment a group of people passed just behind them and the twins turned as they caught a few words they were saying

"-Packed with muggles of course-"

Exchanging a glance, the twins pushed their cart after them and Serena followed more slowly, she was always nervous about meeting new people. They stopped and so did the siblings, near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Alright, Percy, you first." The mother said.

What looked like the oldest boy, marched towards platform nine and ten.

Harry and Serena watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it but just as the boy reached the divided barrier between the platforms a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of the and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy was gone.

"Fred, you next," the plump women said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, women, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry. George dear," the mother said.

The boy turned to face the barrier. "Only joking! I am Fred!"

Serena giggled and the other boy, Fred's twin, turned to look at her. He smiled towards her which made her look away, going slightly red before the boy followed his twin, running towards the wall.

"Excuse me!" Harry called out, grabbing onto his sister's wrist, dragging her forward as he pushed his cart towards the remaining three of the red-headed family. Serena struggled to push her cart with one hand as she was forced to follow her brother. "Could you tell us how to..." Harry trailed off.

"How to get on to the platform?" The plump women finished. Harry and Serena nodded and Serena pulled her wrist free from her brother's grip, shooting him a furious look as she did so. "Yes, not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." The women gestured towards the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose. The boy, Ron, gave Serena a smile which made her turn away, blushing, to stare at his mother who was speaking again. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a run if you're nervous."

Harry glanced towards his sister who gestured for him to go first.

Once her brother had vanished, she glanced towards the plump lady. "It's alright dear, Ron will be right behind you if you need any help."

"Good luck," said the young girl who was standing next to her brother.

Serena pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk towards it. Serena walked more quickly as she began to get nearer and nearer, her nerves growing as she did so. She closed her eyes, expecting to crash into the wall. She kept on running. She opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said 'Hogwarts Express, Eleven o'clock' Serena looked behind her and saw a iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform nine and three-quarters on it, she had done it.

"This is amazing!" Serena gasped as she met her brother who was standing a few paces away, obviously waiting for her.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.

A few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search for an empty seat. Serena followed more slowly, seeming uncomfortable at being surrounded by people. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again,"

"Oh Neville," Serena heard the old women sigh.

Harry and Serena finally found a compartment. Serena breathed in relief, she didn't like being surrounded by so many people.

A soft knock sounded on the compartment door and the boy, Ron, poked his head inside. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry said, ignoring Serena's frantic look. She wanted to talk to her brother about the events that had just happened.

Once the boy was settled in the seat across from the twins, he smiled at them. "I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry glanced towards Serena who was gazing out the window. "And I'm Serena. Serena Potter" Serena said.  
"So it's true!" Ron was staring at them in amazement. "Do you two really have the...the..."

"The what?" Harry asked, confused.

"The scars?" Ron whispered, eyes wide.

"Oh!" Harry pushed his bangs up, revealing his scar. Serena reluctantly pushed her fringe up, showing Ron hers as well.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed and Serena went slightly pink.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" An old lady poked her head into the compartment.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry said, exchanging a glance with Ron.  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry repeated, reading aloud the title on the box.

"They literally mean every flavor!" Ron said through a mouthful of licorice wands. "There's chocolate, peppermint and also spinach liver, and tripe. George sweared he got boogie flavored one once." Serena made a face and picked up a packet.

"Chocolate frogs? These aren't real frogs are they?" Serena asked Ron. Harry smiled to his sister. He could tell that his sister seemed to like Ron, thus the fact that she was actually talking to him.

"It's just a spell," Ron reassured her. "But it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about five hundred myself," Serena slid the packet open.

She jumped back against the seat as the frog jumped out of the packet and onto the window.

"Watch it!" Ron said. Serena tried to grab the frog with Harry's help but the frog just jumped out the open window.

"That's rotten luck," Ron grimaced at her.

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry announced, waving a card around in the air. Serena took it from him and scanned the description.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE__  
_____  
__Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts__Considered but many the greatest wizard of Modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling_

"I've got about six of him," Ron told them.

Harry nodded then gasped, "Hey, he's gone!" Serena looked at the card to find it empty.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?" Ron held up a light gray rat which just hung limply from his hand.

Serena giggled while Harry said, "Just a little bit," Obviously trying to be nice.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked pulling out his wand. "Sure" Serena said. "Ahem...Sunshine..." Ron stared to say.

Suddenly a boy and girl appeared at the door of their compartment. They were already dressed in their Hogwarts robes. The girl had brown bushy hair and rather large front teeth and the boy had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked in a rather bossy tone of voice. "A boy named Neville's has lost one." The boy said.

"No," said Ron, obviously wanting them to leave.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." the girl said as she took a seat beside Harry and the boy sat next to Serena.

Ron looked slightly taken back but all the same, he cleared his throat, raised his wand and said, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." and pointed the end of his wand at the rat. Nothing happened. Scabbers remained asleep and gray.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl sounded amused. "Well, it's not very good is it?" the boy asked. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me. For example: Oculus Reparo," the girl said as she raised her wand towards Harry's face. Harry looked shocked as she fixed his glasses. "That's better isn't it?" Her eyes widened. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger" She said as the boy turned to Serena who smiled shyly. "And You're Serena Potter! I'm Christopher Granger but call me Chris," the boy said as Hermione glanced towards Ron. "And you are...?" She asked sounding slightly disgusted.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of food before replying. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." Hermione and Chris said as they turned back to Serena and Harry. "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon" Chris said. "You've dirt on your nose by the way," Hermione said to Ron, pausing at the door of the compartment with her brother. "Just there." She indicated where it was then turned and left. Ron shot Harry a look and Serena half smiled, trying not to laugh.

Serena stood up, grabbing her robes and turned to leave the compartment.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked worriedly.

"To change into my uniform," Serena answered quietly. Harry nodded and turned back to talk to Ron.

Serena soon found the changing room and quickly slipped into her uniform. On her way back, however, she heard a familiar bossy voice say, "Excuse me but have you seen a toad anywhere?"

Quickly, she tried to bolt, not wanting another encounter with Hermione and Chris, but as she spun around, someone coming the other way bumped into her, causing her to fall backwards, her back hitting the compartment door while the other person shot out a hand so they were looming over her as she was pressed against the cool glass door.

Staring up into his face, she recognized him as the boy from the robes shop with his sister, Adelinda, standing next to him.  
"I...er...sorry," she spluttered and she blushed bright red as she looked up into his eyes.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," Serena said as she looked at the blonde boy.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He said to her. "And this is my sister-" His sister cut him off.

"Adelinda but you already know that from that day in Diagon Alley" Adelinda said as Draco gave her a smile making her blush. "And what's your name?" he asked.

"Serena," she answered shortly.

"Your surname?" Draco asked.

"Potter," She mumbled, staring at the ground, wondering how they were going to take it.

Draco turned to look at Adelinda in shock then turned back to stare at her.

"Y-you mean...you're the Serena Potter?" Draco asked.

"Mother and Father told us a lot about you and what you and your brother did eleven y-" Draco began but Serena stopped him.

"Please don't let that get in the way of us becoming friends," She said quietly. "I want people who are my friends because of who I am and not because of something that happened eleven years ago that I don't even remember. I'm just a regular girl named Serena."

Adelinda nodded. "I can see how you would feel that way."

Serena smiled. Maybe this school was going to be fun after all.

*Hogwarts*

The train stopped and people pushed their way towards the door and out onto the tiny, dark platform. Serena shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and the twins heard a familiar voice. "First years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry, Serena?"

Hagrid's big hairy face was visible over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me-anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path it was so dark on either side of them that. The twins thought like there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke.  
There was a loud 'Oooooh'

The narrow path suddenly opened into the great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkled the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No mor'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were followed in their boat followed by Chris, Serena, and Adelinda into the last boat.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat of his own. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff which it stood on. Serena knew, at that moment, she would never forget this.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along the dark tunnel which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Serena took a deep breath as Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


End file.
